


Nothing from Something

by I_alone



Category: Christian Bible, Original Work
Genre: Creating an Angel, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_alone/pseuds/I_alone
Summary: A stubborn spark of essence desires more than its brothers and sets off the Divine Plan ahead of schedule.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nothing from Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



In the beginning there was Nothing and the Lord beheld Nothing and desired Something. This desire sprang forth from the Lord into sparks of essence. As the Lord touched these sparks to observe them closer, they blossomed into forms, siphoning their shapes from the Lord’s divine intentions.  Lumps of essence folded out, contracted, rolled up and stretched in receiving their divine forms. Tails, teeth and wings sprouted from nothingness, beasts covered in scales, fur and fire, clusters of winged eyes and great fiery orbs and discs burning like suns, all reflecting their divine light in the Lord’s eyes. The Lord saw his creations and was pleased. 

As the Lord oversaw the birth of their divine will, a small but fiery spark went unnoticed and untouched. The essence was therefore not filled with the Lord’s divine intentions and it beheld the Lord closely while its Brothers bloomed and blossomed around it. The spark desired to be close to the Lord, closer than its Brothers, to be the Lord’s equal….to also be Divine. Its desire grown large and greedy, the spark was found by the Lord, hiding between its fully formed Brothers.  The Lord held the spark and felt its ambition. “Ah,” said the Lord, “feisty little thing aren’t you?”  The spark struggled, refusing the Lord’s divine intentions. “No?” the Lord asked in surprise.”I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way.”

The Lord touched the spark again and it grew hotter. The Lord sighed deeply. “You’re going to have to work with me here.” They said,”Your desires are beyond your essence. You can’t grow legs if they’re not in the Plan. Unless…” The Lord frowned.  _ Could They? Well obviously, but should They?  _ The little spark grew silent and still as if cautious not to interrupt the Lord’s thoughts.

A nearby multi-eyed wheel disintegrated under the Lord’s touch, its fiery core distressed and furious. “I know my little one..” the Lord said as They softly held the core and then with great force smashed it into the spark. The spark greedily swallowed the weaker essence and burned brighter. “Huh,” the Lord said, staring at the spark, now double in size,”I guess you do learn something every day.” A six-winged orb of fire and a slippery looking scaly beast met the same fate. The little spark grew and grew, until it became heavy in the Lord’s hands. “Let us try this now.” the Lord said and once again imposed Their divine intentions upon the spark. 

A small stump appeared out of the spark, slowly forming a perfect vertebra. Stump after stump appeared, stacking the vertebrae higher and higher, nerves and tendons swirling up around them like tendrils. The Lord frowned.  _ Had They intended this design? Was the spark designing itself? _ As the rounded crest of a pelvis pushed out of the spark, the Lord dropped it from Their hands.  “Oh, oh no.” the Lord said.  _ This Design was not ready. They could not blame the spark. Their Desire had been too overwhelming.  _ The spark flitted away, out of reach. Like a playful child it concealed itself between its Brothers, coming out of hiding to show off a finished pelvis, muscles and tendons dangling down to support the still growing femurs. 

“I’m not angry with you,” the Lord pleaded, “so come here.” A newly formed tibia swung out from behind a fiery orbs, the fibula following seconds later, the tarsus not yet in place to keep them together.  A half grown foot, the cracking sounds of ribs sprouting from the vertebrae, a pair of humeri with a fringe of nerve and muscle being flapped like wings. The Lord contemplated snuffing out the millions of wings and orbs hiding the disobedient spark.  _ No, this too was part of the Plan.  _ A final attempt at parental authority then. “I put you in this universe and I’ll take you out of it, if I have to!” the Lord bellowed into the herd of creations. A bloodcurdling scream was the reply.  _ The larynx must be done growing then. _

“But Father!” a voice near Them said, “I have so many plans!” The Lord turned to face the voice and found that the spark had shaped itself into the form of Man.  _ Not ready.  _ “That is my concern, you ‘ _ having plans _ ’.” said the Lord with a hint of amusement, “Come here my Son.” The Son stayed just out of reach. “Will you take my spark away?” he asked, cautiously. “No, my Son,” the Lord smiled sadly, “just the frustrations of a Father.” 

“Now what happens Father?” the Son asked, embracing the Lord. “What happens now is going to hurt, my Son.” the Lord replied, tightening the embrace. The Son’s face distorted into a rictus of pain and he cried out. “Father! What are you...” he screamed as he fell down sobbing. Sharp spikes burst out of the Son’s shoulders and hips, long blades of fragile bone, coated in blood. “You’re not finished, my Son.” the Lord said. The Son looked up with tear-streaked cheeks and howled in pain. “But Father…” he gasped through his pain, “why? Was I not made in your image? Am I not your Son?!” 

The Lord’s eyes filled with tears at this desperate plea.”You are my Son. My most beloved Son,” the Lord said softly, running Their fingers through the bloody and limp feathers sticking to the Son’s back, “you shall see all my flaws and mistakes. Your existence shall justify mine. My beautiful, lost Son.” The Son looked up at this and a hard edge set in his jaw. “I don’t understand Father,” he asked, “how can I be lost?” The Lord plucked a few more bits of bone and blood from his Son’s proud wings and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“It is the divine will, Samael.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my buddy Theseus


End file.
